


Hakyeon's secret pass time

by Xxstargazer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxstargazer/pseuds/Xxstargazer
Summary: Hakyeon is the original wontark shipper





	Hakyeon's secret pass time

Hakyeon smiled as he typed the last period of his fan fiction. Giggling proudly to himself with what he has spent the last few hours creating. He scrolled to the top of the page, proof reading the story and correcting any errors he saw, making sure every detail was perfect. Sure, Hakyeon was supposed to be working on music, but he got distracted. And with the new LR album that just came out, his imagination was running wild. He couldn't help but put he was thinking onto paper. 

As he corrected his writing, the studio door abruptly opened. "Hey Hak are you almost done or what?" It was Hongbin. Hakyeon gasped, opening a new tab to cover his work. "Oh yeah. Just polishing up a few parts haha,," he confirmed, laughing nervously while turning in his swivel chair to look at the younger member. "Why are you on google?" He asked, walking closer to the computer. "Shouldn't you be on the music software?" "Fuckfuckfuvkfivk." Played over in Hakyeon's head and Hongbin neared him. "I was just looking up some, uh..." "What's AO3?" "No no! Its nothing! Don't press that!" Hakyeon tried to stop Hongbin, but he wasn't slick enough and Hongbin opened the other tab. Exposing his work on the open screen.

Hongbin's eyes scanned the screen, not sure what he was reading. Hakyeon took that swivel chair and scooted his way to the back corner of the room. His hand covering his face and the other continued to read. "Shitshitshistshits" played over in his head again he saw a smile rise to Hongbin's lips.

"WxxxnTaek Rated R+" he said, reading the title out loud. "What the hell is this? Why is there a submission button did you write this?" "What?! No why would I ever do that?!" Hongbin looked at his leader before started to laugh. So loudly, surly the whole studio could hear. The other members would come to see what was happening soon enough.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed as he fell to his knees. "Why am I not surprised you did this?! I always had a feeling you were into this kind of shit but I never thought I would catch you in the act like this!" He practically yelled. "Shhhh" Hakyeon screamed. "Everyone can hear you!" "I know! Let them!" 

"Hey is everything okay in here?" Jaehwan asked, opening the studio door and furrowing his fleeked eyebrows at the sight before him. "What happened?" "Oh Jaehwan! Jaehwan oh my gOd! Come here. You have to see this." Hongbin said standing up, wiping away a tear and pointing at the screen. 

"WxxxnTaek Rated R+" Hongbin started laughing again at the sound of the title. "What? Why are you reading this?" Hongbin pointed at Hakyeon, still tickled by the title. "Did he...?" "Yes!" "Oh my!" Jaehwan started laughing as well. Which then of course attracted Sanghyuk who fell to the same fate of laughter. But as the three members recovered themselves, the two remaining men walked in together.

Wonshik and Taekwoon. 

"No. Get out. Leave." Hakyeon demanded while standing. "You don't need to-" "Hey guys!" Sanghyuk yelled. "C'mere we need to show you something!" "Yeah yeah ignore him this is important to us!" Hongbin added. "No, don't listen to them. As your leader I command you to leave." "That's not what leaders are supposed do you just support us! Wonshik c'mon you can throw him if you needed to just go around him." Jaehwan argued. "True." Wonshik agreed before walking around Hakyeon who was no match for him. Taekwoon doing the same. "Nonononono." He repeated as they both passed him.

"K what's up?" Wonshik asked. Sanghyuk pointed at the screen and the two both looked at the same time.  
"WxxxnTaek Rated R+" Taekwoon read. "Wait, whats WxxxnTaek?" He asked. "Its supposed to be read as WonTaek, Taekwoon. It's a fanfiction." "What's a fanfiction?" "Read it and find out."

"NKNONONO." Hakyeon yelled from across the hall way. But everyone ignored him. "Okay." Taekwoon agreed, clearing his throat before beginning to read the text out loud.

"It was late at night. About 11. Wonshik had been working really hard on some lyrics for the new LR comeback that was happening soon, and didn't want to rest until this sing was done. But, when Taekwoon had noticed his partner wasn't back yet, he went to the studio to check on him. 

Upon arriving to the studio, he heard wonshik's soft singing coming from his room, he knocked on the door frame to let him know he was there. 'Still working?' He asked. Wonshik turned around a smiled. 'Hey Taek.' He greeted before turning back around. 'Sure am.'" 

"Who says 'sure am' anymore?" Hongbin critiqued. "Shhh, this is when things get intense, bet." Sanghyuk silenced before Taekwoon continued to read.

"'Its okay if you want to rest. No one would blame you for it.' 'I want to finish this.' He countered. 'Then I'll stay with you.' Taekwoon insisted. 'If you need help I'll be here.' He said before sitting on the couch behind wonshik. 'Taek, no. Just go to bed. Don't wait for me you'll just distract me.' 'It will be like I'm not even here. I just don't want you to be alone-' 'no that's not what I mean.' Wonshik corrected before sighing and walking over to Taekwoon, standing in front of him as he sat on the couch. 'I'm always thinking about you. Always. And you being here, Its gonna make it even harder for me to focus. Cuz, I'm just gonna want to be by you, with you. It will be hard to control myself.' He admitted, turning away. 'Sorry.' 'Don't apologize.' He demanded, grabbing wonshik's wrist and pulled him down to his level. 'I only came here right now to be by you, too. Guess we're on the same page then?' Wonshik smiled, leaning closer. 'Guess so.' He confirmed before the two met each other in the middle, their lips locking and their hands-" Taekwoon paused, looking forward in the text. "Wait a second." His eyed scanned and his cheeks gained a red tint. "I'm not reading this out loud!" He yelled while stepping back as if something had jumped at him. 

The orchestra of laughter started again from the three others, Wonshik joining in this time. Taekwoon had his hand covering his mouth, wishing he still didn't know what a fanfic was. Hakyeon was long gone. "Okay okay hold on." Wonshik started going to the screen and continuing the story. "Their hands sliding into places they shouldn't. The two men had had a brick in their pants for each other since they first debuted and it was noe showing as the two couldn't stop themselves from getting naughtier and naughtier. Soon stripping each other down, starting with their shoes and ending with their undergarments. 'Wonshik.' Taekwoon moaned as things got more heated.' (Wonshik was reading this completely unfazed Btw) ''I never thought this would actually happen, I had only dreamed of it.' 'Well then stop dreamin' and start believin' Wonshik said passionately. The night continued on this way until sunrise. They didn't even realize that in the fit they threw stripping each other, Taekwoon had bumped the recording system. Getting all of their yelps and moans on recording. Which, when the two noticed this, decided to put them to use and used Wonshik's pleasured sounds in the back of the whisper chorus."

That was when everyone lost it. Wonshik started laughing and it was like a moment of revelation for everyone listening to the story. They all understood something they hadn't now. 

"oooh so that's how they got that!" Hongbin teased. "I was wondering about that too..." Jaehwan admitted. The two LR musicians glared at him with daggers. "That's not how we got those." Wonshik argued. "How did you then?" The two artists looked at each other, a small amount of panic in their eyes.

"Let's talk about it later."

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome for this


End file.
